


Loki and River Play Chess

by Weaselwoman



Category: Firefly, Jossverse, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chess, Crossing the Streams, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(see title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and River Play Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Since people seem to like my Chess with Loki stories, and my muse wanted this one, here it is. Muse says, "Can't stop the signal."

The common room of _Serenity_ : the tall mysterious stranger was being assessed by Mal’s pilot/navigator/seer/weird-ass genius. Over a very old board game, with crudely approximated pieces.

“My mother raised me as a gentleman,” Loki announced in patrician tones. “After you.”

River rotated the board so that she had the “white” pieces. Contemplated for a little while. Started to touch a piece…

“I win,” Loki announced, silkily.

She stared, thought, saw. “Oh. Your turn to go first.”

Loki leaned back in his chair (in a way the chair _really_ wasn’t designed for), arms behind his head and eyes closed; then opened his eyes and sat forward.

River interrupted his reach. “I win!”

He blinked. “Indeed. Would you like to go first?”

A little frown; this guy _obviously_ had some trick in mind. “You go,” River said.

“Very well.” And leaned back again, with his eyes closed, occasionally twitching. _Oh, this was going to be interesting…_ and, still with his eyes closed, announced like a cream-replete cat: “I win.”

“How did you… You can’t… I’ve _never_ seen that move!”

Mal had been watching the two play. The days he felt that he was in Jayne’s mental weight class were getting fewer, but this was definitely one of them.

Loki waved a hand. “Your turn.”

This time River was allowed to actually touch a piece. She started to move it, then threw it at Loki (who dodged it effortlessly, of course). “You cheated!” she yelled at him.

“How?” he yelled back, just slightly louder than she was.

“You threw the game! You surrendered! That’s not sporting!”

He shrugged. “You asked for entertainment, not sport. Still, it was well played.” Rose with a bow to River, and left wordlessly for his cabin.

Mal, still boggling, asked River: “Well?”

“I can’t tell. We’re too evenly matched.”

“Think he’d want to join us?”

“He cheated,” River pointed out.

“That’s a good sign,” Mal said. “Think I’m understanding this game after all.”


End file.
